


Ice Ice Baby

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a slightly disgruntled ice skating rink employee meets the legendary Lance Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For by ABC AU challenge, I is for Ice Skating.
> 
> Dedicated to like the probably four people that are going to read this fic? Maybe?

“You lost your _key_?”

“Yes.”

“Which is why you're sitting outside the rink right now?”

“Again, yes.”

“Even though it's 6AM?”

“Early bird gets the worm, love.”

“While the class you're _claiming_ to teach doesn't start till-”

“It's a fact. Look you're covering for Fitz, yeah?”

 

**

 

Technically everything that had ever gone bad in her life was Leopold Fitz’s fault.

Well not everything. Some of it she could blame, on the parents that had dropped her at the orphanage as a kid before proceeding to become scientologists.. _probably_.

The rest though was Fitz.

Fitz, who had found her when she was living in a van after running away from her latest foster parents, and let her crash on the couch in his MIT dorm room for the past year.

Fitz, who had gone on a road trip with her across the country to find the aforementioned scientologists parents, and then bought her ice cream when she decided not to join a cult.

Fitz, who was had got her a job working the local ice skating rink, probably purely so she could cover his shifts when he needed them off to stalk that lesbian ice skater he was obsessed with.

 

**

 

“You know Fitz?”

“Everyone knows Fitz.”

“Right well, I'm friends with Fitz, you ring him up and he'll vouch for me.”

“I can't.”

“You can't?”

“He's at that thing, with that ice skater he's obsessed with, Jemma Simmons? He offered to drive her, since her brother was working and he normally-”

“Wait, back up a second. Did you say Jemma _Simmons_.”

“Clearly you don't actually know Fitz. She's all he talks about.”

“You mean my _baby sister?_ That Jemma Simmons?”

“Wait - shit, are you Hunter?”

 

**

 

She'd actually heard about Hunter before.

Hunter Simmons? That doesn't sound quite right

Sure she'd known about Jemma’s older brother.

The guy that Fitz had been working on getting into his good graces in case Jemma ever decided to give men a try. It would be honorable if she wasn't so disgusted.

 

**

 

“I thought you said your name was Lance.”

“It is.”

“So you're not-”

“We're half siblings. It's complicated.

“I know all about complicated.”

 

**

 

She watches as he moves about the ice with the sort of grace that she couldn't manage if she tried.

And she had tried.

It was a failed endeavor time and time again, such that nobody bothered pressuring her onto the ice anymore. Especially not when the last time ended up with her needing to wear an elbow brace for two weeks.

Though watching Hunter - Lance? Whatever his name was? - move about the ice almost made her want to throw on a pair of skates, and try. Even if she would fall on her face and look like a fool.

Plus she did kind of have a thing for guys with accents, and having him hold her around the waist to teach her her how to skate was about as _romantic_ as her mind could manage. Even if it would likely end in a broken hip, knowing her luck.

 

**

 

“You know technically the rink doesn’t open till eight.”

“I’m aware, as I work the _opening shift_.”

“Oh ha ha, come on, love, kick off those shoes and put on some skates.”

“I don’t skate.”

“You mean you _can’t_.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“So you’re saying I can.”

“I’m saying that I’m going to ignore you and count the cash register.”

“You wound me, love, you really do.”

 

**

 

It’ll take three weeks of swapping shifts with Fitz before he finally does it. Slipping on skates one morning after more of Hunter’s badgering, gripping the edge of the rink like a lifeline, and being handed a stack of milk crates in return.

“You know when I pictured learning to ice skate it was a bit more _romantic_.”

“Excuse you, milk crates are very romantic.”


End file.
